Happy takes care of Lucy
by Mizukage909
Summary: Happy, the exceed, must take care of Lucy... oh boy, hope that turns out good...
1. Chapter 1

**I though of making a story about Happy, Lucy and Natsu, but more about Happy though. Since there are barely any stories of Happy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Fish, Fish everywhere...maybe!**

I want fish! Is there fish? Maybe Lucy has fish! Or Mira! Or Lisanna! Maybe Lucy wants to go fishing with me! Natsu is not here, Erza forced him to go on mission with Gray. You know about '_we are a family, we love each other_' and stuff like that.

I am sitting on the bar desk, watching Lucy, since Natsu told me to watch over her, for some reasons. Even Gray agreed with Natsu, weirdddd.

"Mira! I want some fish!" I called out. She turned and nodded. Lucy doesn't look so happy like me, maybe I should ask her why she is so weird.

"Lucy! You weird!"

"Im not weird!" she started to yell at me.

"Aye...Lucy let's go fishing!" I suggest and smiled. She looked at me confused.

"I thought you only go fishing with Lisanna and Natsu..."

Well we do still, but I think Lucy is more fun. I smiled and lifted my blue paw up.

"But you are more fun!"

She blushed a bit and nodded, the she smiled to and got up. I made my wings appear and lifted her by her shirt and started to fly out side the guild, Ooops I forgot Mirajane. I giggled a bit.

"Why are you flying me? I thought I was to heavy!"

Well of course she is heavy, her boobs are just to massive to lift up, but she is my friend, so It would be good training for me. Maybe I can lift up Droy one day if I finished practicing to lift up more boobs then Lucy herself.

"Aye!"

"What do you mean with 'Aye'!? Are you calling me fat?!" she started to yell again. I sighed.

She is not fat, her boobs are fat! I just laughed and flew with her to my and Natsus house. I landed, wit her soft on the ground. Im getting better each time! I looked to Lucy and saw a smirk on her face, I started to wonder why. I want fish...

"Why are you weird?" I asked again. I saw that a vein popped out of her head and she clenched her fist.

"Stupid cat! Im not weird!" she growled. Then why was she making such an dumb face? I opened the door and let her in. Well it was funny when me and Natsu got back to our house and found our hous C.L.E.A.N! We didn't recognize our house, we were sure we entered the wrong house, but then we saw the little present what Lucy gave us, so it was our house.

"Wow! It's just a little bit messed up, since the last time I was here!" i heard Lucy suddenly say.

Waaaait! She was here?! In our house!? I gasp. She looked confused at me and then she gasped too and covered her mouth.

"D-Did I just say that loud?" she said stuttering. I nodded. Then I laughed, she was the one who cleaned up, she is indeed a useful woman.

"Why are you laughing!? Stop laughing! Get the damn fishing rods and let's go!" she ordered.

I lowered my blue furry ears and made my way to the fishing rods. Me and Natsu bought a new one, for Lucy! We were looking forward to go fishing with Lucy, it was even pink, since it was Lucy favorite color.

Mine was blue.

"Here you go Lucy! We bought this one just for you!" I said smiling and handed her the fishing rod. She took it and her eyes were VERY big.

"J-Just f-f-for me?" she stuttered.

"AYE!" I said happy and and started to fly outside. She came following.

"Why did you guys do that?" she asked, while we were walking towards Natsus and mine secret fishing spot.

"Because we like you!" I grinned. She blushed a bit. Why wouldn't we! I smirked evil. Natsu liiikkkkeeesss Lucy!

When we arrived, me and Lucy sat at the pond and she threw her fishing rod into the water. She looked exited and smiled happy. She was more excited than Lisanna, when she goes fishing with us.

"Happy!" she called out.

"Aye?"

"I promise I will fish a BIG fish for ya! Just only for you!" she said smiling and waited for a fish to bite.

Did she just say, just for me, a really big one for me! I squeaked and jumped happy up and down. It's like Im fishing with Natsu, he always promise me to fish a big fish just for me.

I got my fishing rod and threw it into the water as well. Maybe i should fish for Lucy a fish too. Even though I only fish out little fishes.

"Lucy?"

She hummed and looked excited into the pond.

"I'll fish you a big fish too!" i said grinning.

"Okay!" she agreed. That was the first time that she wanted a fish from me! Why is she so weird again?

"Lucy, you are weird!" I giggled.

"Im not weird!" barked Lucy angry.

* * *

**Thanks for your support on this story, it made my day for a week and more. Keep up reading this**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't blame me for Doing an fanfiction about Happy and Lucy! NO IM NOT PAIRNG THEM! It's about friendship and stuff! And I wanted to say that my favorite character in Fairy Tail is Happy! **

**Disclaimer: Hiro owes them!**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Im going to fish a fish for Lucy fishing a fish!**_

Fishing here! Fishing there! Fishing every where!~ I sang to myself in my head. I just freaking love fish! Does Lucy like fish too? Well by the look on her weird face, I'd say she is happier then before.

Fish! Well we sat there by the pond and waited for a fish to bite. It was sunny and I like it when it's sunny, I always went with Lisanna when we were younger fishing. And Natsu too. We still have Lisannas old fishing rod somewhere in our C.L.E.A.N house. It was brown and small.

"Lucy!" I yelled! Something is pulling on my rod.

"What is it Happy!" she asked excited and came rushing to me. I tried to pull the rod back to land, but the fish was just to strong.

"Wait Happy! I'll help!" Lucy said and grabbed me by her hands. She pulled me back, or tried to. With all of our strength we tried to pull the fish out. But Lucy fell back and I fell into the pond, making me all wet.

"Ayyyeeee!" I screamed as my fur touched the water. I can't swim! "Help!" I yelped and struggled in the water. Before I thought I would drown, something pulled me on my blue tail back to land.

"Happy! Wake up!" I heard someone yell. I opened my eyes and saw a blurry Lucy in front of me.

"FISH!" I jumped up and kneeled by the pond and searched for my fishing rod, that Natsu made for me when I turned 1.

"Stupid cat! How can you think of fish! When I thought you nearly died!" I heard Lucy mumble. That was not funny! I want my fishing rod and MY FISH! LUCY IS MEAN!

"A-Aye..." I lowered my ears and stared sad to the grassy ground and started to walk slowly home.

"W-Wait! Where are you going! Don't just leave me here, you were the one who brought me here!" she yelled from far behind.

"A...Aye..."

I heard foot running coming towards me. And the I felt pressure on my head. I turned to Lucy and stared at her, sad... She was smiling warm and patted my head.

"Don't be sad that we didn't caught your fish! Let us try tomorrow again! What do you say?" She was kneeling down, her hand still on my head and still smiling sweet. I shook my head, it wasn't really because of the fish, this time! It was because I lost my fishing rod, what Natsu made for me. Now I lost it and Natsu will get disappointed at me, then he won't like me...

"Happy?! Are you feeling alright? You never refuse to go fishing!" she started to pinch my cheeks and looked weird again.

"Aye! Im okay!" I made sure and started to walk again. How should I tell Natsu? Would he kick me out of the team? Will I never see Natsu and Lucy again? Will Gray ignore me for that? If I tell Lucy now, she would hate me too...Or worse! I will never go on a mission with Natsu and Lucy! Erza would kill me!

"Happy? Where is your fishing rod?" I heard Lucy suddenly ask. I stopped walking and gulped, now it's the time to face your fear Happy! I turned to her.

"Aye...I-I-I L-L-Lost it..." I mumbled under my breath and started to sweat. She looked at me serious and started to walk back to the pound where we fished. Wait! NOOOoooo! She is ignoring me! What have I done! This is all my fault!

"LUCY! IM SO SORRY!" I shouted and made her stop. What a relive she stopped. Pheww.

"What are you apologizing for?" she asked suddenly as she smiled at me.

"But you're leaving..."

"Im going to look for your fishing rod! What did you think I was doing?" she asked teasing. Why would she do that?

Lucy is doing all of this work, just to find my fishing rod...she is weird, in a good way though.

"Lucy you are weird!" I said smiling and followed her back to the fishing pond. First she was quiet, but then I heard her growl...

"IM NOT WEIRD STUPID CAT!" she roared at me, clenching one of her fist towards me. Yeahhhh...weird.

I laughed and stared to fly up the air to look for my fishing rod. She started to search in the pond.

"Lucy! How do you look for something that is lost?" I asked and floated beside her. She face palmed and continued to look in the pond.

"Well that's easy! You know how the fishing rod looks like, so you start to look for it, where ever you last saw it!" she explained annoyed.

I have no idea what she said, Im just going to nod to what ever that meant and continue to fly and do nothing. Im just going to leave this to Lucy, since she gotten use fuller than before.

"Found anything Happy?"

"NO!" I yelled to her down. She nodded and started to take of her boots, skirt and t-shirt. My eyes popped out when I saw her stripping like Gray! Grays stripping habit is contagious!

"Lucy! What are you d-doing?" I stuttered confused. She turned to me and I could see her bra and panties. Why is she doing this! Natsu would of been pleased to see a stripping Lucy. I wonder what Natsu is going to, if I tell him about Lucy and this. I smirked.

"Im going to search in the pond while swimming!" she said grumpy and dived into the water.

No! The whole guild must know this! I laughed hard.

"Why are you laughing, Happy!" Hissed Lucy.

"Wait till I tell the guild about this!" I hold my mouth with my paw, to try to stop me from laughing louder.

"WHAT!? NO! IF YOU DO THAT, YOU WILL NEVER GET ANY OF MY FISH!" she roared at me. Too late I started to fly towards the guild.

" Im so gonna take my revenge on him when he comes back...!" I heard Lucy mumbling evil.

But it´s totally worth it! I wanna see how the others will react, that I saw Lucy naked swimming in a pound. I covered my mouth again with my paws and started to imagine evil thoughts. Mwuahahahahhahah!

Wait did she just say: no fish from her?' But Lucys fish is my favorite fish of all!

Totally worth it...gehee


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have decided to write an next chapter. So It'll probably end on chapter 5 then. So here you go and enjoy. Thank you for your king reviews and feed back. Anyway, I would also like to thank those people who supported me on my other stories as well. Made my day. **

**Chapter 3 **

**Happy's regret**

Can't wait to tell everybody else about Lucy being naked. Haha. I wish Natsu could be there, he would probably get nose bleed imagining Lucy naked. Let's not -fish- forget Gray either. I opened the door to the guild (I wish I could destroy them open just like Natsu does) and gathered greetings from everybody else. Muhwhahah. -Fish-

"Guys! I need to tell you guys something!" I said giggling while flying onto the bar counter.

"What is it Happy?" Mira asked kindly and placed my fish in front of me. Oh right I ordered one today, but left with heavy Lucy to fishing.

"Aye! I saw Lucy swimming naked in a pond." I giggled and started to eat my fish. It was suddenly very quiet in here. I heard some dripping too. Dripping? From where? I stared confused at the others, noticing that some had nose bleed and others blushed by that thought. Haha... just as I expected. But sadly Natsu is not here.

"Happy... that wasn't really kind of you!"

Who said that? I turned around to the person who said that -fish- and it was MiraJane. Oh oh... I lowered my ears and tried to look innocently, but her serious and disappointed glare at me stayed the same.

"Go and apologize to Lucy..." MiraJane continued to command. But I did nothing wrong, I bet Natsu would have done the same if he saw Lucy naked.

"No" I protested and crossed my blue furry arms. She raised an eye brow.

"No?" she repeated mad. I gulped, maybe it wasn't a great Idea to protest against her. "You'll go now! Or you'll get no fish any longer here!"

"A-Aye... I just remembered I had to do something..." I said quiet and jumped of the bar counter and made my way towards the guild door. I lost against MiraJane...Aye. No wonder, her deadly aura is matching with Erza's and her aura feels like your dying at her presence. That made me shiver -fish.

I didn't felt like flying over to Lucy, I kind of regret what I did to Lucy. I don't know -fish- what or how I should apologize to weirdo. She hates me now. I wanna cry... and I am crying... I don't want her to hate me, I like her. Oh and I forgot about my blue fishing rod. Probably Lucy was so mad at me that she didn't want to look for it anymore, that means -fish- that the others will hate me too. A-Aye...

Don't cry Happy, I encouraged myself. But isn't it weird to talk to myself? Why am I talking to myself. Ay-Aye...

... just look for your fishing rod on your own and maybe Lucy isn't mad at you any more. That's it, that is just an awesome Idea of you Happy. I made my wings appear and flew over to the fishing pond.

When I arrived the pond I immediately started to look for my rod. Lucy said it might be in the pond... but I hate water and I can't even swim, I nearly drowned today. But thanks to weirdo -she saved me- I didn't drown. Fish.

But I have my wings... so I could look above the pond instead. But that wouldn't help either. Happy! Stop whining, you can do this and maybe Charle would love you back and we could have thousands of babies. Then Im going to name them Happy Jr. 1, Happy Jr. 2, Happy Jr. 3 and if they are girls Im going to name them Charle Jr. 1 and Charle Jr. 2 and Charle Jr. 3. AYE... but how are babies made?

I asked Natsu once and he shrugged and said he has no Idea either... I should ask Lu..Lucy... Oh right! I came here today, to find my fishing rod, so here it goes!

I dived into the river and cold water surrounded my blue fur. Shrieeekkkk, it's so cold, I wanna go home to Lucy and hide under her warm blanket. I carefully opened my eyes, that's awkward I see everything blurry. I-Is that a fish? That's a fish! I can't use my wings under water, so Im trying to use my tail instead.

I slowly wagged my tail to the direction of that fish, but as soon as I moved that yummy mouthwatering fish swam away... sigh. And I haven't eaten today... My tummy is growling for food.

Oh god I need air...I raised my head out of the water and at once gasped for the precious air.

"Oh boy... I just can't find the fishing rod.." I grumbled sad to myself. I jumped out of the water and shook the water off of my fur, to dry myself a bit. But i was still covered in water after all. -Fish.

Im just going to apologize to Lucy and go home to the cottage. Aye... that's the only option left and don't be a whiny cat, you're a catamander!

(A/N: You Know Cat + Salamander = Catamander)

I spread out my white wings and flew over to Lucy's apartment. I was about to use her window, but I guess that would make her more angry, so I used the door instead. I knocked gently on her door and waited till she opened it. It's really weird to use her door instead of the window... Natsu should try once too.

The door opened, I gulped... this is going to be my ned.

"Happy?" she said surprised. She glanced over to her window then back at me. "You're using a door?" she asked still surprised.

"Aye..." I said feeling regret... this is an awful feeling. "I..I want to say..sorry..." I whispered sad and bowed in front of her. I heard her gasp but then she started to giggle slightly.

"What are you apologizing for?" she asked with an smile. Did she forget about what I did today? I sighed.

"Because I lost my fishing rod and telling the others that you were naked..." I mumbled. Then she laughed...see she is weird after all.

"It's okay for telling the others that I was naked..." she began with an slight blush. Haha she was blushing... why? She suddenly picked me up and walked with me inside of her apartment and placed me on top of her bed.

She suddenly started to look for something inside of of her drawers. "Here it is!" she said and grabbed out an...Blue. Fishing. Rod...my jaws dropped... she actually found it! Lucy walked over to me and sat next to me and handed me my rod over.

"Here you go.."

I hugged her giant boobs and cried because I was happy. "Th-Thanl you!" I sobbed. She patted my head and chuckled.

"No problem... that's what friends are for, aren't they?"

I nodded. "And you are not mad at me?" I asked carefully. She shook her head. I sighed relieved and Natsu won't hate me either, -fish- Im very glad about that.

"Happy?" she suddenly asked. I hummed. "Why are you soaking wet?"

Oh...I forgot to tell her about that...I nervously started to laugh. "I was swimming for my rod..." I stumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing impor- " I yawned " - tant..." I said sleepy and rubbed my eyes. Im really tired and it's not even night time, but I went through a lot today. Im never going to take a bath that contains water again.

"How about sleeping here?" she offered kindly and placed my fishing rod on top of her table. I nodded and curled up on her bed. It was sure rough for me today.

"Night... Luce..." I mumbled.

* * *

**Im very sorry for not updating a new chapter for this story. It's just that, I did finished writing chapter 3 for this story once, but I lost the file where I saved it. Sorry about that. But I hope you also like this chapter. I want to also thank those people who reviewed this story and favorite and followed this story too. It made me very happy in this point. Don't miss out on chapter 4 either.**


End file.
